1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a shower head and, more particularly, to a fragrance-dispensing shower head.
2. Prior Art
The use of shower heads is well known in the prior art. Such shower heads are generally used to dispense water in a steady stream onto a person in the shower for bathing. Typical shower heads however, do not provide a way to dispense alternate fluids therethrough, such as fragrant oils and lotions. Thus, a person must expend extra time and effort to apply these fluids manually to themselves.
It is often desirable to mix with a stream of water, liquids or dissolved particulate matter in order to benefit from the combination or mixture produced by the liquid and the water. This may be advantageous when, for example, a person is showering, and creams or conditioners are desired to enhance skin care, hair care etc. By introducing a steady and consistent amount of liquid or dissolved particulate matter into the water stream, an even and consistent application may be achieved much more readily than if the liquid is used in concentrated form and applied by the hands.
It has been proposed in the past to mix bath oil with water passing through a shower head by aspirating it into the shower line at a point upstream of the head. These systems, to date, have not found wide acceptance because they are extremely sensitive to water flow rate and rely on the differential between atmospheric pressure and the pressure of the flowing water at the point of aspiration. This differential can be quite small at low flow rates. In addition, the line constriction required to produce good aspiration objectionably limits the maximum delivery rate of the shower line. Furthermore, the current available systems are prone to clogging.
Accordingly, a need remains for a fragrance-dispensing shower head in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a shower head that is practical, efficient, provides considerable time savings, is easy to install and durable. Such a fragrance-dispensing shower head provides a person with a quick and effortless way to cleanse the body, as well as releases fragrant oils onto the body. The shower head further advantageously eliminates the need for separate bars of soap, bottles of liquid soap or lotion, or washcloths, which tend to clutter a shower stall. The oils dispensed by the shower head lift a person's mood, dispel negative emotions, and create a romantic atmosphere. Such a fragrance-dispensing shower head will be appreciated by not only homeowners, but may also find application in gyms, health clubs, hotels, hospitals, nursing homes and motels.